


You're you

by wizoncepinkbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dramatic Jinsoul, F/F, Fluff, soft, tsundere jungeun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizoncepinkbit/pseuds/wizoncepinkbit
Summary: Jinsoul is a dramatic girlfriend and wants some attention. Jungeun is a tsundere, but is in love with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, lipsoul - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	You're you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work written before for one of my BxG ships, and honestly it's a lot easier to rewrite this with LipSoul as characters.

“Jungeun-ah”

“…”

“Jungie~”

“…”

“Kim Jungeun.”

 _‘Yes! I won!’_ Jinsoul thought as she saw Jungeun finally closed the book she was reading. Jungeun could only shake her head in amusement at how she can actually tolerate the girl in front of her. If it was any other person, she would surely glare at them or get mad at them for disturbing her. But well, it’s not just any other person, it’s Jinsoul.

Jungeun sighed as she set aside her book, “what do you want now?” she asked faking annoyance towards the older girl.

“I wanna go eat something.” Jinsoul says pouting, she knows the younger can’t resist her when she does that.

“So? Soul unnie, do you really need my permission to go ahead and eat something?” Jungeun asked back, biting her tongue in the process. Karma maybe, even she, knows that she sounds a lot harsher than she intended.

“Fine then. I’ll just go ahead and get something. Do you want anything?” The older girl asked while fixing her things, her tone noticeably became sombre. Now Jungeun feels a lot guiltier because this girl in front of her is maybe an angel disguised as her girlfriend. Why was she even moody in the first place?

“You know what? Let’s go. I’m suddenly craving for some tteokboki.” Jungeun stood up and carried her book, making sure she’s holding Jinsoul’s hand on the other.

They left the bench they occupied and made their way towards the restaurant that Jinsoul has been gushing about. Jungeun internally cheered as she finally saw how excited the older girl is once again talking about how she’s been wanting to try the restaurant with her.

Jinsoul is already feeling great. All she wanted to do is to take some of her girlfriend’s time away from her books because it’s the last day of the week and she can’t really see her during the weekends ‘cause that was supposed to be her study days. It’s so not her to be a dramatic girlfriend (that’s her best friend, Sooyoung’s role) but she can’t help but try to get some attention because her girlfriend was apparently more interested in reading this thick book, what was that even, than spend time with her. It’s not like she’s saying that’s she’s smart, she’s getting high grades and that’s enough for her and Jungeun is so much better than her.

“Jungeun-ah, let’s go home? Thank you for coming with me here.” Jinsoul called to her girlfriend and stood up immediately. Again, it was not like her to be this moody too, but if your girl is literally in front of you and you are together, the least you can do is to at least talk to her, right? Not bury your face on a book. Just when she thought they can finally spend a little time together.

Their set up might be weird because even she, thinks it is weird. They started out as close friends then one day Jungeun just decided to ask her out and she said yes. Those were one of those rare instances when the younger one would be so sweet. Now, she thinks that she likes her more than she likes her.

They were walking together, this is their daily routine. Jungeun insisting on walking her home, Jinsoul would complain but the other would silently hold her hand and drag her to start walking. Jungeun was content this way, having Jinsoul’s hand in hers. Comfortable silence prevailing. Jinsoul felt the same.

Though being together for a while now, this is the first time Jinsoul felt the need to say something, she knows she’s probably at fault too, for trying too hard to get her girlfriend’s attention resulting to the sudden tension in between them. Jungeun just stays quiet.

Jinsoul sighs as she saw that they are already in front of her house, she didn’t even get to say anything.

“I’ll see you on Monday.” Jungeun squeezed her hand and tiptoed to give Jinsoul a forehead kiss. Jinsoul thought it was adorable.

“Text me when you’re home.” Jinsoul says with a little smile on her face before waving goodbye to Jungeun.

* * *

Jinsoul reluctantly opened her eyes, ready to vent her frustration to whoever is disturbing her sleep during the weekend. Frustration of what? Frustration because Jungeun just literally sent her a text saying she’s home and she’s going to bed early after she sent her home and nothing after. And to think that the younger girl forgot to do so and just remembered when it was Jinsoul who messaged her first.

She was cut off her mini ranting regarding her girlfriend when she felt her phone vibrated again.

 ** _“Hello?”_** Jinsoul answered trying her best not to sound rude because she feels tired.

 ** _“Oh dear, I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?”_** She was about to retort something sarcastic when she suddenly recognized the caller’s voice.

 ** _“N-no auntie. I’m already awake when you called. Is there a problem?”_** This is why you never answer the phone without looking at the caller ID, Jinsoul scolded herself as she recognized Mrs. Kim’s voice.

**_“Oh, thank goodness. I thought I disturbed you or something. Anyways, I have a favor to ask you.”_ **

**_“Uh, sure auntie, I can free my weekend if you need me too.”_** Jinsoul said.

**_“I’m really sorry dear, but can you please look after Yerim? We suddenly have an emergency and your uncle and I need to fly to Japan immediately. Don’t worry, I have her things ready, all you need to do is feed her and help her with her assignments. And don’t worry about Jungeun being grumpy or whatever, she’s been locking herself in her room since yesterday and-”_ **

_“Honey, we’re going to be late.”_ Mrs. Kim was cut off when her husband called her. Jinsoul can’t help but smile at the couple’s endearment. Why can’t Jungeun be sweet like her father?

Mrs. Kim once again bid her thanks and goodbye to Jinsoul. She really doesn’t have a problem with babysitting Yerim, Jungeun’s younger sister. She had met her twice when she went to their family gathering and she’s cute and besides, she has a soft spot for kids.

When Mrs. Kim told Jinsoul to feed Yerim, she was not informed that she would also need to cook. If only she knew she could’ve just bought something from the convenience store or ordered something. She knows it’s not really good to feed a growing seven years old kid some instant foods but she figured out it would be a lot better than burning their house.

She was frantically looking for the simplest recipes she can cook that might make the damage in the Kim’s kitchen less when she heard someone walking down the stairs. Right, she remembered Mrs. Kim mentioned that Jungeun was there and apparently locking herself in her room. She was almost excited to greet her when she remembered that she should be mad at her.

“Mom? Is there something to eat?” Jungeun asked in a hoarse voice, not fully aware that her girlfriend was standing there staring at her because she was busy rummaging their fridge.

“Uh …” Jinsoul muttered, unable to say anything but wanting to call Jungeun.

“Morning, your mom asked me to look after Yerim and there’s no food yet but I’ll cook something, don’t worry.” She immediately supplied when she saw Jungeun whipped her head fast to look at her, surprised. She silently gave herself a pat that she was able to make a full sentence towards her girlfriend when she looks that adorable post sleep.

Jungeun turned her head so fast she almost fell from dizziness when she heard her girlfriend’s voice beside her.

“I’m going to cook please, just wake up Yerim. Really don’t want you burning the house or anything.” Jungeun teased, her voice nearly gone. Laughing a little at Jinsoul’s offended gasp.

Jinsoul was about to protest but Jungeun was already moving in the kitchen and she realized that that’s better than actually burning their house. She grumbled under her breath and made her way upstairs towards Yerim’s room but not before mocking Jungeun.

“Real mature baby, real mature” Jungeun laughed, her voice sounding more of a sigh than an actual laugh when Jinsoul stuck her tongue out at her.

After a few moments, Jinsoul was done dressing Yerim and came back to where Jungeun is.

“Baby, just turn off the stove after ten minutes then you and Yerim can eat already.” Jungeun muttered, albeit hard to understand, and she was so close to Jinsoul that she had finally noticed that her eyes was puffy and her forehead was covered in sweat. Is she sick?

Now she suddenly felt guilty.

After feeding Yerim and helping her with her assignments, the kid asked her if she could play with her friends outside. She’s so enthusiastic talking about another kid named Yeojin that she doesn’t have the heart to disagree with her.

She was busy washing the dishes and thinking of ways to say sorry to Jungeun for being childish when she felt a pair of arms suddenly hugged her from behind. She almost squealed at the contact, good thing she caught herself and a whiff of Jungeun’s smell.

“Soul unnie, I’m hungry~” Jungeun whined still hugging Jinsoul, burying her face on her back, muffling her voice.

Jinsoul on the other hand can feel her body stiffened. This is the first time Jungeun initiated this kind of skinship and she can’t help but feel her face heat up. With the sudden physical contact, she realized that Jungeun is hot. Well, that’s already given but she is hot, literally, she’s like burning.

After drying her hands, she turned around to look at Jungeun who was still hugging her. When Jungeun saw Jinsoul’s face she can’t help herself but give her a peck on the lips. _‘Goodness, even her lips felt hot,’_ Jinsoul thought. She looked at Jungeun and realized that she looked like a drunk person. Is she perhaps drunk? No, she doesn’t drink and it’s ten AM but she does looks like she was about to pass out.

Jungeun was nearing her face to Jinsoul when the latter shook her head to avoid the unnecessary thoughts and then Jungeun passed out.

* * *

Jungeun called and informed Mrs. Kim that Yerim wants to go and play with the next door neighbour’s kid, and to also inform her that Jungeun was sick.

She shook her head as she looked at the sleeping face of her girlfriend. So, this was the reason why she’s not calling her. Guilt seeps in her as she recalled her childishness that night.

Jinsoul has no idea what to do. She can’t even take care of herself, what more of someone who is sick?

She huffed in exhaustion as she finally brought and laid Jungeun on their couch. She looks light but she was definitely not light and Jinsoul was not the strongest person either. How come she has a lot of muscles?

It was her first time taking care of a sick person. It was also her first time seeing her girlfriend sick a year during their relationship. With that, she must keep in mind that sick Jungeun also means, naughty, bold, and cute Jungeun.

* * *

**_Naughty Jungeun_ **

Jinsoul gave Yerim a bear hug before leaving her at the house of her playmate which is just 3 blocks away from the Kim’s home. She immediately ran back to the house to make sure that Jungeun is still sleeping. She just left her on the couch because she’s just saving her energy. 

When Jinsoul entered the house, she started to panic when she found no sign of Jungeun at the couch so she searched for her in her room and still no sign of her. Just when she decided to walk out of the room, someone grabbed her that made her body clashed onto her. Of course it’s Jungeun, who else would it be? Damn, she’s sick but she’s still this strong.

Jinsoul was shocked at the impact. Her body practically collided with that of Jungeun’s and they almost fell on top of each other. She also doesn’t forget the fact that Jungeun is almost crushing her with how tight she was holding her.

 _“Soul unnie, you smell so good.”_ Jungeun whispered. Jinsoul squeaked a tiny thank you under her breath because there’s no way she can respond properly if Jungeun is directly breathing and brushing her lips onto her neck. It’s not helping that the other girl’s breath is hotter because she’s having a fever.

Jungeun let go of Jinsoul and looked at her straight in the eye. Jungeun decided to put a decent amount of space between them. Jinsoul can finally breathe. She eyes Jungeun curiously because the latter is still directly looking into her eyes, her eyes darkening.

 _“Soul unnie, you smell really really good right now. Can I bite you? I honestly want to taste you right now.”_ Jinsoul’s body suddenly felt hot. She yelped and pushed Jungeun onto the bed before rushing to go outside of her room.

 _“Unnie~”_ Jungeun called whining when she saw how flustered her girlfriend was. She pouted when she realized the older girl is not returning. She just hugged her blankets and pillow to fell asleep instead.

* * *

**_Bold Jungeun_ **

After recovering from the state her girlfriend left her, Jinsoul went back to Jungeun’s room to make sure that she’s already sleeping soundly (and to also make sure that the younger girl won’t pull another stunt to her). She made her way downstairs to get some of the food that Jungeun prepared earlier. In fact, she also made some soup because she read online that soups are the best food for people with fever. She just needs to make sure that the soup is edible though, and she thinks it is, also considering the fact that the kitchen is still in a good state.

Jinsoul touched her girlfriend’s forehead and neck. She even took it far as putting her forehead on the other just to be sure that the younger girl was in fact, hotter than her. She also made sure to check the body temperature. She shook her head when she saw that Jungeun’s body temperature is still 40 degrees.

 _“Just what in the world did you even do to be sick?”_ Jinsoul whispered as she changed the towel that was on Jungeun’s forehead. After making sure the younger was comfortable, she took a seat on the bean bag beside her bed and laid her head. She doesn’t really want to risk getting sick too by cuddling her girlfriend.

Jungeun groaned when she feels her stomach rumbling. She might be sick, but she’s still growing, she needs her food. She saw Jinsoul sleeping soundly beside her. She took her time admiring the older girl, wondering how lucky she is to have this beautiful human as her girlfriend. She realized that the position the older girl in is probably uncomfortable so she decided to let her sleep on her bed instead.

Unlike Jinsoul, Jungeun has no problem actually lifting up the older girl, she might be smaller than her, but she’s definitely much stronger. Once settled, she noticed the food beside her table and grinned before digging in.

Jinsoul stirred awake when she felt comfortable in her sleep. She feels too comfortable that it’s suspicious and she decided to wake up. She saw Jungeun sitting beside her, taking her previous place on the bean bag, reading that book again.

Jungeun looked up from her position when she hears her bed shift. She smiled at the confused face of her girlfriend.

“Hi.” Jinsoul looked over Jungeun and smiled at how soft she looks right now, she’s changed her clothes, now wearing an oversized sweater and sweatpants.

“Hey, are you feeling better now? Why am I the one sleeping on your bed? Babe! You should be resting, stop studying for now and come here to bed!” Jinsoul rambled as she gets up from the bed, she practically yanked the book away from Jungeun just to be sure that the younger girl would be resting instead.

Jinsoul was fixing the glass and bowl that she brought for Jungeun when she felt the latter tug her shirt and coos her to sit on her lap. She obliges. No one can resist a pouting Jungeun. No one.

“Baby, thank you for taking care of me today.” Jungeun whispered and kissed Jinsoul’s forehead. She was so tempted to kiss her on the lips with the look she’s giving her but she’s not going to risk her girlfriend having a fever too.

Jinsoul’s face instantly heat up. From the pet name or the kiss, maybe both.

“You know you don’t need to thank me for that. I want to take care of you too.” She replied as she pats the younger girl’s hair, she knows Jungeun loves it when she does that.

Jungeun hums in acknowledgement, already feeling sleepy from what Jinsoul is doing. The older one was about to stand up, to let Jungeun rest some more. Before she can leave her girlfriend’s lap, she felt the arms around her tighten.

“Soul unnie, I love you.”

* * *

**_Cute Jungeun_ **

After Jungeun’s declaration of love to her, which she still finds odd but endearing (because Jungeun was never really good with words) her phone rings, signalling a message saying Yerim already wants to go home.

She was still staying on Jungeun’s room, on the bean bag beside her bed. She was about to stand up when she felt a hand grab hers.

“Jinsoul unnie~ don’t leave me here~” Jungeun whined which made Jinsoul chuckle.

“Yah, I’ll comeback don’t worry, I’ll stay until your parents are back, okay?” She replied while still trying to get her hand back.

“No~ don’t leave my room. I want you here.” If they were in another situation, Jinsoul would have find this hilarious. She rarely sees this side of Jungeun, only when Jinsoul is busy studying and the other girl wants to get her attention.

“Hey, I’ll just go ahead and pick up Yerim, okay? Then after that we can stay here, in your room. You don’t want her waiting right?” Jinsoul explained gently, giving a light hug while kissing Jungeun’s head.

“Fine, just come back faster. And don’t forget that I love you. And I love Yerim too so I don’t want her to wait too long.” Jungeun rambled as she reluctantly let go of Jinsoul’s hand.

“Hmm, yes, I love you too, I’ll be fast.” She replied giggling before going out of the room.

* * *

Jinsoul decided to just order something for their dinner. Sure, she’s tried cooking some soup earlier, which was still a shock that it’s edible, but dinner is a whole different story. She wouldn’t want to risk feeding Yerim something she made. Jungeun is another story.

“Unnie, will you stay here tonight?” Yerim asked while rubbing her eyes. She helps the little girl change into her night clothes.

“Hmm, of course. Do you want unnie to stay with you after dinner until you fall asleep?” She asked sweetly before situating the little girl on her lap, brushing her hair.

Yerim nods her head enthusiastically as her smile widens towards her sister’s girlfriend.

After dinner, Jinsoul checked on Jungeun before helping Yerim brush her teeth. She smiled as she sees her girlfriend still fast asleep.

Jinsoul stayed in Yerim’s room after. She made sure to read stories and sing to her until she fell asleep. After making sure that the little girl was deep in slumber, she kissed her forehead and sneaked out to the other room.

Before she can even step outside of the room completely, Jinsoul bit back a surprised scream as she saw Jungeun standing in front of Yerim’s door.

“What are you doing here? Goodness, you scared me!” Jinsoul asked Jungeun while shouting in a whispering manner, if it’s possible.

Jungeun shrugged, “you told me that you’ll come back, then I woke up and you’re not in my room, so I figured I’ll go look for you.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Jinsoul rolled her eyes playfully, “by the way, are you feeling better now?” She asked, cupping Jungeun’s face while checking her temperature.

Jungeun leaned in to her hands and smiled softly, “I think I’m fine now, but I feel a bit hungry, do we have something to eat?” she asked softly, holding Jinsoul’s hand on her own.

“Let’s go down, I’ll heat up the left overs.” Jinsoul mentioned as she dragged the other one downstairs.

Jungeun squinted her eyes towards the older girl, “Did you cook? Oh my god, Soul-“

“No I didn’t, calm down, I ordered something. Don’t wanna mess your kitchen and don’t want to risk baby Yerim having food poisoned.” Jinsoul cut off before the younger one can continue her question. Jungeun just chuckled at her defensiveness.

Jinsoul did as she told. She re-heated the foods left. She also made the effort to make sure that Jungeun was just seating. It took a lot of effort because the younger one is just stubborn like that.

“Soul unnie, are you still mad at me?” Jungeun asked while poking her food. Both of them decided to watch some television shows while having their dinner.

“Hey, no, actually I’m not really mad, okay? I’m sorry for acting so childish. I didn’t even realized you’re feeling unwell.” Jinsoul answered honestly, settling her food down the table.

“I’m sorry too. I know I’ve been harsh, and distant lately, I’m really sorry Soul unnie, I didn’t mean to.” Jungeun apologized. She was never really good with her words if she’s being honest, that’s why she prefers to just do things for her girlfriend silently.

She’s being distant yes, but it’s not like she wants to, she just doesn’t want her girlfriend to know that behind that thick Physics book she keeps on reading, is a smaller book. It’s childish and corny but it’s a book about expressing yourself easier. She figured it can help her. To say things easier to her girlfriend.

But of course she’s not gonna say that to her.

Jinsoul knows, that even though Jungeun rarely says things, she knows that her girlfriend cares a lot. And that she is sincere, especially with emotional things like this. Again, she might not be good with her words, but she has her own ways.

The two of them continued eating their dinner peacefully. After doing so, they are bundled and cuddled on the sofa watching some cheesy romantic comedy film.

“Jungeun-ah, I realized something,” Jinsoul broke the silence while she’s patting the other girl’s hair (yes Jungeun is the smaller spoon but she doesn’t want to admit it) Jungeun hums, prompting her to continue.

“I think I like you better when you’re sick.” She continued and laughed her heart out when she heard Jungeun groaned.

Jungeun tried to remove herself from her girlfriend’s hold, faking annoyance from the teasing. Jinsoul laughed again, albeit softly this time while pulling Jungeun to her. This time, the younger girl is sitting on her lap.

Jinsoul loves watching movies like these, no matter how sappy or corny it may be, she appreciates it. Jungeun just watches her silently, she feels comfortable situated on the older girl’s lap, she feels contented watching her smile and frown to whatever the movie is showing. She has long forgotten about it. She figured out it is much better to watch her girl’s reactions instead.

“Soul unnie,” She whispered.

“Hmm?” Jinsoul answered, her eyes still focused on the movie, her lips slowly forming into a pout while a sad song played.

“Thank you.” Jungeun whispered, this time closer to Jinsoul’s ear, she smiled softly and nuzzled her nose towards the other girl’s cheek.

“What for?” Jinsoul asked back, she finally took the liberty to look at Jungeun, she can feel her face heating up on how close they are right now.

“You know, for taking care of me. I actually heard mom talking to you earlier, I just thought my ears are playing with me because of my fever. I know you’re supposed to just take care of Yerim, but well, uh, you see, you took care of me too. And I really want to kiss you right now.” Jungeun rambled. Jinsoul finds it endearing, how the younger one can change her disposition easily in front of her.

“Why are you shy babe? You’ve already kissed me before.” Jinsoul teased before kissing Jungeun’s cheeks. Her lips lingering longer.

“I want to kiss you properly.” Jungeun snapped out of trance after recovering from her flustered state when Jinsoul gave her a kiss.

“Babe, I know it’s hard for you to be expressive, okay? And I’m not holding it against you. I love you.” Jinsoul smiled. Jungeun almost lost her confidence when she saw that smile, it makes her melt. But honestly, she’s having a hard time listening to the older girl. All her focus towards her lips.

“Baby, I want to kiss you. Properly.” This time Jungeun didn’t wait for the other girl to respond, instead, she just went for it. She started with a small peck on the lips, until they were full on making out on the couch.

Forget the movie, Jinsoul thought, she can re-watch it anytime anyway. For the meantime she just want to remember this moment. With Jungeun sitting on her lap, them kissing, making out, for who knows how long already. Giggling at nonsense stuff.

“Soul unnie, do you still think you like sick Jungeun more than me?” Jungeun asked, still high from the make out session she had with her girlfriend, this time though, she contentedly buried her face on the other one’s neck.

“Hmm, I think so. I mean sick Jungeun is cuter, bolder and naughtier than normal. I think I like her better.” Jinsoul teased. She’s back to patting Jungeun’s hair right now.

“Hey~ you just said that-”

“You know what? Nevermind, I’ll never let you come near me again when I’m sick.” Jungeun groaned in annoyance. This time she doesn’t hesitate to stand up from the older girl’s lap and took a seat beside her.

Jinsoul laughed. She’s having so much fun teasing her grumpy girlfriend.

“Babe, I was just kidding. I may like you a little more when you’re sick, but don’t worry, I love you more when you’re just you. You’re my Jungeun, okay?” Jinsoul stood up, stretching her body. She’s downplaying it but she’s blushing too much right now.

“Whatever” Jungeun whispered incoherently, she’s just as shy as the other girl right now and she can’t even form a proper reply.

“Now come on, you big baby, let’s get you to bed. You need to sleep now.” Jinsoul prodded. She extended both her hands towards Jungeun.

Jungeun smiled at her and asked her for a ride instead, Jinsoul, being the whipped girlfriend that she is, just let her.

“Babe, I swear if we fall down the stairs, I’m not gonna take responsibility of your broken bones.” Jinsoul grumbled, adoration present in her voice.

“Shut up, I know you will. Because you love me.” Jungeun replied, mirth present in her voice.

Jinsoul sighs, “Yeah, I love you.” She replied softly.

“I love you too. Because you’re my Jinsoul.” Jungeun answered back.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please bear with me for the grammatical errors and redundancy.  
> Been a while since I went back to writing, please leave some criticisms. And maybe kudos too <3
> 
> Twitter: @wizoncepinkbit


End file.
